User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently very busy and will be on quite infrequently for the next little while.' Battle of Toronto Contributions Spartan G-23, I would like to place a couple of my vehicles (M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle and F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter) into the UNSC Arsenal for the Battle of Toronto, pending your permission. -SPARTAN 118 RE:infoboxes My sincerest apologies. I was unaware this site had any other skin. I'll change back immediately. But is there any color other than black, that it can be? I use the default skin, and it makes it really difficult to read... Thanks, Darth mavoc 05:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Alright then. I changed it back, and I changed my default to the site's default. Darth mavoc 05:49, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Antecedents Dear SPARTAN-G23, The topic sentence of your article is oddly like Precursors (RelentlessRecusant). :P Based on the relation between both articles, I'd presuppose that's not a mere coincidence? ;-) Just playin' ^^ :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 08:14, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Question about Precursors.... Did I noticed a hint at the existence of the Hydra? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Site Name You've voted against changing the site name, but, without a reason, your vote will hardly mean anything to Wikia Staff. Please write a reason or change your vote. Thank you! =D 'Guesty-Persony- ' 01:34, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your critisms on my articles - you're helping me put my mind in focus. AdonisAleus 02:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Go ahead.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 20:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 20:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen Your Spartan has been chosen.... Can I borrow Spartan-060 for my Project:Alien?? His background will be followed closely through the course of the story... Project:ALIEN Infobox help Well, I saw you know how to work on infoboxes, so I thought I'd ask for your assistance. A while back I made a forum to ask for this to get done, but only about half got fixed. So, could you finish them up? I'm not sure if any on this list have been fixed since the last edit, but here's the list: *Template:Planet2 *Template:Rank Infobox *Template:Base/Station Infobox *Template:Infobox Military Unit *Template:Level Infobox *Template:AI infobox *Template:Covenant Species Infobox *Template:Infobox Military Conflicts *Covenant Spartan Infobox *Template:Flood Species Infobox *Template:Sentient *Template:Quad battle infobox *Template:Triple battle infobox *Template:Individual Ship Infobox *Template:War *Template:Covenant Character Infobox *Template:Character Infobox *Template:Battle *Template:Three-way War *Template:Four-way War *Template:Mission *Template:Campaign Now, some of these might already be done, because as I said above, I haven't checked them. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:57, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Yah Ya, I am, and I am gonna put a notice up that everyone should add their own BRs to the list/article thing. Spartan 501 23:52, 24 January 2008 (UTC) RE-Temperature There is a slight mistake. '''0 "Celcius" = -273 "Kelvin"' I know that the Planet I wrote seems too hot for our biological structure...even the Precursors didn't stay on the Planet for its hot condition. They only surveyed it for 2 months and left, leaving behind 7 AIs. Just for you, facts about the Jagen IV, I didn't put in the article: *It is the second hottest planet in the Articus system. *The Sun of that system, Promeceus can give an output 1.5X more than Our Sun. *The Precursor did not terraformed the the planet because of a recent discovery of an underground species. ~~Wish I am a Precursor~~ RE: RE: Temperature I checked various sites since you brought this up all of them said 273 Kelvin = 0 Celcius.. About the article....Ok....I'll change them to Celcius..... ~~ I WISH I AM A PRECURSOR ~~ ~~ I HATE BEING A HUMAN ~~ WHOAH, G23! Your microwave measure temps in Kelvin??? Nice!! XD SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:41, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Canon Friendly Hi Spartan G23, you sent me a message saying my user name is an awfull lot like the Parkster or something. well im deffinatly not him i only found this site about a week ago. it also says my ban ends in 1 day, why did i have a ban in the first place? Finally, i made a new vehicle in the vehicle section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and i got the Non- canon friendly banner on it!! do you think you could have a quick look at it and tell me what is wron so i can get rid of the Non-Canon friendly banner... ~~ User:The jakester ~~ Science Fair Need i say anything else, i got 3 pages so send me the rest by 10:00 k? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 01:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) So, why are we abandoning Arctic IV in KOBH? Must know so that I can write. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I asked you both. I hope he gives me an answer soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hey can you archive KOBH i don't know how to --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 03:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) No title Hey friend can I remove the template No canon friendliness ? Because I don't like it. I don't want the armor to be SPI. Because I want to add a drop of fanon in canon I must keep the MJOLNIR armour variant. Anyway the article is not doing any damage to the canon. So please to not add this template. George Skywalker 15:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Common Denominator Dear Spartan G-23, Of course. Download Skype and Audacity and you'll be set. You should contact me on the IRC channel about this and we can discuss further. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:12, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Nice Job thanks a lot im pretty new at this whole fanon thing so its encouraging to hear something like that Hollywood Advice Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve my SPARTAN-144 article, any advice? Thanks, Spartan 501 04:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Siege of Serenity Kinda need help getting it to start... CaF can I join the CaF? User: odst fan --Twilightstorm 22:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC)